


Giving Up Your Heart

by notalone91



Series: Drabble Shuffle [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Marauders' Era, New Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Every feeling, every word; I've imagined it all. - One and Only, Adele]</p><p>7th year Remus is still unsure as to whether or not his best friend is now his boyfriend or still his best friend with whom he now shares a good shag at every possible turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up Your Heart

      Remus laid in bed chatting determinedly at his patronus with the curtains drawn. “Girls. Boys. Centaurs. Doesn’t matter. But the fucking git won’t admit that I’m all he needs. Fucking… I get wanting to play around but they all come and go but I’m still fucking here. What more does he want?!” He flopped back nearly hitting his head on the headboard. “Fucking Sirius,” he groaned, continuing his venting into his pillow, words getting more and more muffled with each syllable.  
      “Ah, one ‘fucking Sirius,’ coming right up. I was wondering when it would be my turn again,” said the young man himself, parting the curtains and springing into bed with him.  
      “Sirius, wait,” he protested, sitting back up. “We need to talk.”  
      The Gryffindor’s dark eyes went wide. “Oh?” He’d heard the phrase before and it usually meant trouble. “What’s the matter, Moony?”  
      Wasn’t that just the question, though? Remus pulled his knees to his chest and brushed the hand Sirius had offered aside. “This. This is the matter. This. Us.” He turned to face his friend fully. “What are we doing here, Sirius?”  
      “I didn’t think you needed a definition after all this time,” he laughed.  
      Remus’s expression didn’t break. He wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “I didn’t need one until recently. It would have been nice before, but this is years, Sirius. Years of me not knowing if you’re going to end it all with me in as much as you did with Marlene, or Mary, or Frank… I don’t like uncertainty.”  
      “Are you asking me to go steady, Mr. Lupin?” When Sirius’s quip was met with an actual nod, he couldn’t help but be taken aback. “Do you really need me to say it?”  
      ”I’m not worth it am I?” He asked, standing up on the bed, looking straight down at Sirius, who had rolled onto his back and stared right back at him.  
      The boy’s insecurities still amazed his friend, even after 7 years. “When was the last night I spent in my own bed, let alone not in our dormitory? Hm?” Remus thought for a moment, and couldn’t provide an answer. “I flirt, yes, but I’d have stopped if I knew it bothered you. Usually, though, I do it to get a rise out of you. You’re cute when you’re jealous. But it’s not more than flirting. I haven’t shared a bed with anyone but you this school year, Moony. Not once. I wasn’t sure if you wanted us to be anything more than what we’ve been, but I only want you.”  
      As he spoke, Remus knelt down next to Sirius. It was as though the weight of his words had pulled him nearer. “Are you sure?”  
      “Yes,” Sirius answered. “I think the real question is, are you?”  
      With a smile, Remus whispered, “Merlin, yes,” before bringing his lips crashing against Sirius’s for the start of what was bound to be a sleepless night for both.


End file.
